


Nightmares

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Promise, The death is in the dreams, everyone's still alive in real life, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The partners have nightmares. </p><p>Inspired by:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enieTbw6Ces&index=1&list=PL08xNmT8Uj1bo4v5VtWEHzAbldtxwR20e<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BQp0uX9dhQ&index=2&list=PL08xNmT8Uj1bo4v5VtWEHzAbldtxwR20e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Chloe Gets Told Off" and before "The Parents Find Out"

It was a normal patrol; no akumas in the city, and the two heros ended the night sitting atop the Conciergerie, Chat Noir leaning against Ladybug. 

“Chat… do you ever wonder about the previous Chat Noirs and Ladybugs? Like, what happened to them?”

“Sometimes. Other times it’s obvious what happened.” Chat sat up and turned to his lady. “Some of them grew up. Some grew up together; some apart. Some of them died. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Blood dripped from Chat Noir’s mouth as he looked at Ladybug. “After all,” his eyes glowed in the dark, a red stain growing on his chest. “You know you’ll be the death of me, my lady!”

 

“CHAT!” Marinette sat up in bed, heart racing and in a cold sweat. Tikki hadn’t heard her shout and she wasn’t about to wake the kwami up. “Nightmare… it was just a nightmare…”

The ravenette curled in on herself, determined to move past this alone. She wouldn’t call anyone. She couldn’t call Alya, Adrien needed his sleep, and Tikki was about dead to the world. She was ok. She could get through this. 

She jumped when there was a knock on her balcony door.

  
  


It was after an akuma battle. Just after, they were still Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“Do you love me, Chat?” Ladybug asked. 

“Of course, my lady” he responded, confused. 

“Then how? How could you do this to me? You were supposed to protect me, Chat.” 

The black cat looked down to see his lady’s skin melting away. Cataclysm. He had used cataclysm on his lady. 

“Ladybug…!” 

“Look… look at all your luck has brought me…” Ladybug said as she turned to dust. 

 

“NO!” Adrien lurched out of bed, ignoring the protests of his kwami. He needed to see her. To know she was safe. “Plagg, claws out!”

‘It was just a dream, just a dream…” Adrien repeated in his head as he vaulted across Paris’s rooftops. ‘She’s safe, she has to be…’

He knocked on the balcony door. 

 

Marinette opened it. “Chat.. what…?”

Adrien released the transformation and hugged the confused girl, hiding his face in her neck. She returned the embrace, needing it just as much as him. 

“Let’s go inside, Adrien. Come on, it’s late. You can sleep here.”

Adrien nodded and let her guide him in, now noticing the tear tracks on her face. “Mari? Are you ok?”

Marinette shook her head. “You need to stop taking hits for me, kitty.” she said, tucking her head into his chest.

“You had a nightmare too?”

She nodded. “You died.”

Adrien sighed. “So did you.” 

Marinette sighed. “I can’t do this without you, Adrien. Don’t go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Mari. Promise.”

The two fell asleep again to the beat of their partner’s heart. 


End file.
